


Monochrome

by gh03st_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Colors au, Death, Other, car crash, soo much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh03st_writer/pseuds/gh03st_writer
Summary: This was my try at an original one shot with a soulmate au where you can only see color when you meet your soulmate except the characters have known each other since birth and have always been able to see color





	

Charlie found that the grass was always greener at home. Hell, everything looked more colorful. Travelling was one of the best experiences that anyone could ask for, but everything seemed so dull, like the color was drained from the world. You know what they say, “There’s no place like home!”  
The plane landed and Rowan waited in excited anticipation as people started to come off the plane and enter the terminal, everything seemed so dull while Charlie was away. When Charlie finally entered the terminal, they both smiled as they saw each other. The world around them became brighter, more vivid, but they didn’t notice as they hugged and talked about their time apart.  
Charlie had been travelling for pleasure rather than work. The only child of one of the richest families in the world can afford such a luxury (literally). From Egypt to Greece, Italy, Germany, France, England, and back to the U.S. In that order. It was one of those bucket list things, you know, “things to do before you shake hands with the reaper”. Charlie didn’t have much of a bucket list, being rich had that affect.  
They laughed as-  
The alarm clock screeched in several high-pitched tones. It was another dream. That same dream of the day of the accident. Lethargically, Charlie tapped the off button and stared at the framed picture sitting beside the alarm clock. It was a picture of Charlie and Rowan at their high school graduation, both had smiles from ear-to-ear. That was four years ago.  
Today was the fourth anniversary of the accident. Charlie still remembered it as vivid as when it happened.  
Rowan had just picked Charlie up from the airport and they were on their way to a Welcome Home party for Charlie. Rowan was driving and Charlie was changing radio channels when they were hit head on by a car that had been going ninety miles per hour. It was sudden. They never even realized what had happened until they saw the blood. The airbags hadn’t deployed, there was a recall and the car hadn’t been taken to the dealer to get it fixed yet. Charlie’s head was hurting from being jerked during the impact.  
Rowan didn’t move.  
“Ro…Ro…,” Charlie’s voice was soft.  
Rowan didn’t move.  
The car was stained red. Charlie began to panic as the paramedics showed up and pulled them out of the car. We must have been in an accident…, Charlie thought.  
Rowan didn’t move.  
The paramedics placed Rowan on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Charlie watched the ambulance drive off, red sirens blaring, as the remaining paramedics placed Charlie on a stretcher and into an ambulance. The image of Rowan covered in red and not moving except for shallow breaths danced through Charlie’s mind on the way to the hospital.  
The hospital was cold and white. Charlie had a few scratches and only needed a couple stitches, but Rowan wasn’t so lucky.  
Charlie raced through the emergency room to find Rowan. When Charlie finally found Rowan the doctors had stopped trying.  
Rowan didn’t move.  
Charlie started to cry as the green of Rowan’s eyes faded to gray. Grabbing Rowan’s hand, Charlie’s voice was horse as crying turned to sobbing, “Best friends from cradle to grave remember?”  
Rowan didn’t move.  
“I love you,” Charlie said barely above a whisper and saw the world around them turn gray as Rowan stopped breathing. A nurse turned the machines connected to Rowan off and a doctor called the time of death while Charlie sank to the floor and sobbed for what felt like days. Charlie never forgot that day.  
Lifting the picture frame, Charlie sat up and traced their silhouette. “What were our school colors again?” Charlie couldn’t remember. The only memory of color Charlie had anymore is the memory of that day, red blood, white hospital, and green eyes.  
~*~  
The cemetery was unusually cold for early May. Charlie slowly walked along the stone path with a single flower in hand. So many graves fill this cemetery, how many are souls waiting for their soulmates, Charlie wondered.  
Rowan’s grave stone was nothing special, a simple head stone with Rowan’s name and dates of birth and death. Charlie chuckled, “Hey Ro, I brought you a flower, sorry I don’t know what color, I just told the lady at the stand to give whichever color looked nicest, she gave me the saddest look, can you believe that?!” A cold breeze rushed by and caused Charlie to shiver, “Damn its cold!”  
Sighing, Charlie sat down in front of the grave, “I had that dream again last night, the one of the accident, I have it every year on the anniversary, on the other nights its some other dream.” Charlie began to cry, “You know, I dream that you never died, that you survived the crash, every time I go to sleep and dream you’re still here next to me, and I never want to wake up.” A chuckle weaved its way into Charlie’s voice, “It’s funny, in a sad sort of way, I should’ve realized sooner, I wonder how many people knew we were soulmates, I wonder if you knew.”  
A single rain drop fell on the ground nearby followed by a few more, Charlie sighed and stood up, “Looks like I’ve gotta go if I wanna beat the rain, see you next year.” Charlie’s steps echoed through the empty cemetery as the rain began to pour.  
Rowan’s ghost watched, with a small smile, as Charlie walked through the rain, “I always knew, see you next year, love.”


End file.
